Shoplifting
by DestructEv
Summary: This is a story of how Falco gets arrested for shoplifting, but it was all Captain Falcon's idea, and Captain Falcon did shoplifting to, and now Falco swears vengence on Captain Falcon!
1. Chapter 1

Shoplifting at the Super Super Market

Yoshi says "None of the characters in this Story are DestructEv's, besides DestructEv, the Disclaimer, and…………forget it!"

Yoshi furiously walks away and knocks out the disclaimer when he sees him coming!

The Disclaimer gets up an hour later….

The Disclaimer dizzily says "What do I say?"

He looks at a teleprompter that says what Yoshi said.

The Disclaimer dizzily says "None…of the……characters……………………..FORGET IT!"

The Disclaimer knocks himself out!

-------------------------------

In the Super Smash Brother's Mansion, in Caption Falcon and Falco's room…………

Captain Falcon eagerly says "Hey Falco, you wanna go shoplifting at the Super Super Market?"

Falco Yells "THAT'S EVIL CAPTAIN FALCON!!!"

Captain Falcon temptingly says "I'll give you lots of Falcon Treats smoothed to make it perfect with a…"

Falco interrupts him!

Falco SCREAMS "I'M IN!!!"

-------------------------------

At the Super Super Market……………………………………………

Captain Falcon puts a Captain Falcon Video Game in his pocket, while Falco puts a Falcon Treat in his mouth, but little do they know that there is a secret camera watching them.

The Security Guard who is watching one of them in the secret camera YELLS "THE SHOPLIFTING SCOUNDREL… looks like that fellow who escaped from prison a year ago!"

Then the Security Guard walks up to them.

The Security Guard weirdly says "You…Falcon….throw-up!"

The Security Guard makes Falco throw-up

The Security Guard says while cuffing Falco "YOU'RE GOING TO THE BIG HOUSE!"

The Security Guard holds up a Falcon Treat from the throw-up, and puts it back in the Falcon treats Section…..ewww!!! Falco is left speechless, until he goes in the cop car!

Falco ANGERLY says "When I break out of jail, then I will KILL YOU, CAPTAIN FALCON!"

The Security Guard yells "Was this guy a friend of yours!"

Captain Falcon takes a huge gulp.

Captain Falcon says weakly "Y-Y-Y-Yes."

The Security Guard angrily "says Let me tell you about that guy…..he once was thrown into….prison!"

Captain Falcon asks "F-F-F-For what charges!"

The Security Guard says quietly "He once stole the whole store a year-ago, and I arrested him! Also, he got out by injuring the guards with his laser gun, and melted the iron bars that held him in with the same weapon!

Captain Falcon YELLS "Well….bye!"

The Security Guard SCREECHES "HEY!!!"

--------------------------------

At the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, in Captain Falcon's Room………

Zelda YELLS "Captain Falcon, stop walking in circles, your drilling a hole in the ground…..on the second floor!"

Captain Falcon is still walking in circles, but worryingly!

Captain Falcon worryingly says "Sorry……I'm just….ARRGG!!!"

Caption Falcon falls through the 2nd floor, and drops on the 1st floor!

Zelda SCREAMS "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!!"

Captain Falcon says "Sorry…ever since Falco was thrown in jail I've been worrying!"

Zelda YELLS "Falco was thrown in jail! Why!"

Captain Falcon says "Falco and I shoplifted! But I still got to keep my Captain Falcon Video Game!"

Zelda kicks him in the face to knock him out, and Captain Falcon is knocked out, just as planned!

---------------------------------

A Nightmare………

Captain Falcon is in a dark room, and is just "waking up"!

Falco SCREAMS "Hello CAPTAIN FALCON!"

Falco takes out a chain saw, and is about to slash Captain Falcon!

Captain Falcon screeches "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Captain Falcon wakes up!

---------------------------------

This is my second story, so no fire mail and plzz if at all bad review, then give tips!


	2. Chapter 2

Life in……..Jail!

The Disclaimer quickly yells "DestructEv owns none of the characters in this story, besides himself, and unluckily ME!"

The Disclaimer faints, and DestructEv shoots him, but it doesn't kill him!

DestructEv yells "HA!"

-----------------------------------

Jail……….

Captain Falcon weakly says "Where am I?"

Captain Falcon is in a jail cell, because unluckily, Zelda gave him to the cops!

"GOOD MORNING YOU SLEEPING DUNCE!!!" Yells……A FIGURE FROM THE CELL ACROSS HIM!

The figure shoots his gun at Captain Falcon, and it hits, but it only stings him!

A Guard Yells "HEY!"

The guard takes the figures gun, and Captain Falcon, in horror, realizes that the gun is Falco's!

Captain Falcon: FALCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falco Yells "That's right, now shut your AIR HOLE!"

Captain Falcon says "I'm just going…….to do some……"

A bell rings!

Falco says "It's time to go to the courtyard to break some rocks, according to the bell, now come on!"

A guard opens they're cells, and escorts them to the rock breaking room, then throws them in!

Falco yells "Finally"

Falco pulls out from his pocket that he made in his suit…a sword.

Captain Falcon runs, but is cornered………in a corner. Then Falco tries to stab him rapidly in the stomach, but Captain falcon dodges, and throws a rock at Falco, and it hits!

Falco YELLS "THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!"

Suddenly Falco trips Captain Falcon, then stabs Captain Falcon straight through Captain Falcon's LEG

Captain Falco SCREECHES "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then tries to get out but is stabbed in the chest half way there, and he falls!

-----------------------------

Captain Falcon's Dream…………….

Captain Falcon is in the exact same thing that happened before, except he doesn't fall!

Captain Falcon weakly says, "The pain is too intense"

The he tries to open the door and succeeds, then runs to a doctor, and he turns out ok afterwards, then he goes on the side of a building! Falco pushes him off!

Falco maniacally yells " HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA!

Super Man then saves Captain Falcon! WTF!

END OF DREAM DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--------------------------------

Back at Jail………

Captain falcon weakly says "Where am I"

"God" says "Heaven!"

Captain falcon weakly says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

God is actually a doctor!

The Doctor yells, "Gotcha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, sorry, everyone falls for that one! You're in the jail's hospital, duh!

Captain Falcon says "Have I healed!"

The Doctor says "Yes, so you better go back to your cell, before it's taken, along with your ball of string!"

Captain Falcon says, "ANYTHING BUT THE BALL OF STRING!"

Captain Falcon runs to his cell and locks it!

Captain Falcon says " THANK HEAVENS MY BALL OF STRING!

An Evil Person YELLS "YOU MEAN MY BALL OF STRING, GET OUT!"

Captain Falcon yells " THIS IS MY CELL, GET OUT!

The Evil Person YELLS "You mean my cell, get out!"

Captain Falcon yells " I'm TOO LATE TO SAVE YOU, BALL OF STRING!

The Evil Person YELLS "OUT, NOW!"

The guard opens the cell, and lets Captain Falcon out!

"I'll put you in with him!" The guard says while pointing at Falco, and throwing Captain Falcon in the Cell with Falco!

Captain Falcon says "OH crap!"

----------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, and no fire mailing, but I need tons more reviews!


End file.
